Dyskusja:Prolog
Ja osobieście wolę GM, nie MG, i HP i MP zamiast PŻ i PM Vezok999 12:54, paź 11, 2010 (UTC) 3 osoby są więc można zaczynać ! Zapisy wciąż otwarte !-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:13, paź 12, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy mi odposzesz?Panrahk17 19:46, paź 13, 2010 (UTC) Przyznaj się tą wiadomość w mojej wypowiedzi lekko zabrałeś z gothica 2 :D Malum121 . Rozgrywka Prolog Wszystko przeniesiono do archiwum :Archiwum : Prolog cz.1 ---- Ateus-Ano masz kijoka i widły .Tym razem zaatakowały wszystkie 3... *** Vezok-Nie !Weźcie po 150 !-rzekła mama .Co teraz ? ---- No więc nie ruszam się i gdy lwice się odwrócą i nie będą patrzyć w moją stronę strzelam do jednej z nich'Panrahk'. Biore pienądze i mówie mamie, że ja będzie mnie potrzebować to nich napisze list albo niech wysle po mnie Hektora. Rzegnam się z matką i ide do kuźni studjować książke kowalską Fonger. Fonger, kuźnia jest pięć minut drogi z tąd, więc po co ty chcesz listy pisać? Więc 150 dla Maluma, 100 dla mnie, 200 dla mamy i 50 dla Hektora, może być? Kiedy się to skończy, pytam się mamy jeszcze raz, co dzieje się w mieście. Vezok. ---- Panrahk-Jedna z nich dostała w brzuch .Padła .Lecz zwierze nie idiota !Lwice podbiegły do drzewa .Jedna wskoczyła na gałęzie i jest prakrycznie przed tobą ,szykując się do ataku ,a druga czyha na dole... *** Vezok i Fonger-Usłyszeliście odgłosy na dworze .Na dworze stoją wieśniacy ,uzbrojeni z sierpy ,widły ,kije ,motyki i kosy .Naprzeciwko ich stoi kilkunastu strażników .Wieśniaków stoi z 30 .-Nie damy się !-krzyknął przewodzący wieśniakom .-Odłóż ten wichajster !-powiedział szefunio strażników .-NIGGDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!-wrzasnął przywódca wieśniaków i wbił w brzuch widły szefa . ''-Aghhhh !Medyka !'' ''-Medyk !Medyk na gwałt !'' ''-Już biegnę !'' -Auuu !Przetrzepać im skórę !Pozwolenie na zabijanie !Ale tylko kilku ! 14 strażników wyciągnęło miecze ,a reszta od eskortowała szefa do bazy .W tym czasie jeden z Kruk zasiadłna pobliskim domie i zaczął potwornie skrzeczeć. ---- Gdy biegła wyciągnołem strzałe(ile ich w ogóle mam?) i gdy się tak blisko wspieła wystrzeliwuję jej strzałe prosto w krtań (lub oko) jeśli jeszcze będzie żyć wyciągam topór.Panrahk. "Nie ma co się tu mieszać... Fonger, masz moją siekierę na wszelki wypadek wiesz, co robić :D, ja idę na rynek..." Interesuje mnie w pierwszej kolejności stoisko lub coś takiego z bronią. Potrzebuję lepszego łuku Vezok. Patrze na walke a jak się skończy zbieram co zostało Fonger ---- Panrahk-Trafiłeś w pierś .Lwica zachwiała się ,strąciła cię łapami i razem z tobą spadł na ziemię łamiąc gałęzie .<-30 PŻ> . *** Vezok-Były 2 sklepy .Jeden był Beron ale on zniknął .Drugi to jakieś stoisko zagranicznego kupca .Kiedy wszedłeś do jego domu ,on krzyknął-Ktoś i czegoś szukał?!-Trzyma on w rękach kuszę ''. *** ''Fonger-Mimo iż straż była lepiej uzbrojona ,to wieśniaków było więcej .3 z 14 strażników padło ,a z wieśniaków zginęło 6 z 30 ,w tym wójt ;/.Nagle zobaczyłeś szarżującego na ciebie wroga . ---- Obolały i pół przytomny chwytam za siekiere i usiłuję wtać.Jeśli mi się to uda a lwica nie nadbiegnie to dobijam leżącom i stoje w pozycji obronnej.Panrahk Biore topur w ręke i lekko odskakuje a potem ruszam do walki Fonger Panie, spokój pan! ja tu chcę tylko zakupy małe zrobić, proszę to schować, a pokazać mi, jakie tu Pan ma łuki... Vezok. ---- Vezok-Na ulicy bitwa ,a ludziom się kupować zachciało !Bierz pan łuk i idź pan w cholerę !Tylko niech pan pamięta jak mi się cośstanię to pan płaci ! Jak nie to niech pan nawet nie przychodzi !-dostałeś Dobry Łuk <+20 Dmg.> *** *** Fonger-Strażnik zaatakował pierwszy .Podniósł miecz nad głowę ,jakby czekają na właściwy moment . *** Panrahk-Druga lwica skoczyła na ciebie i przygniotła cielskiem .Topór masz w ręce . ---- "Chciałem lepszy :P- myślę sobie, ale za darmola to będzie ^^" Dorzuć pan jeszcze garść strzał i mnie już tu nie ma Vezok. ---- Vezok-Łap pan !Ale niech mnie pan broni !Ja się do piwniczki idę schować! Zapas winka na rok cały ! Hie hie hie !][ ---- Kiedy sprzedawca pobiegł do piwnicy, biorę jeszcze miecz- dobry, ale na tyle zwykły, żeby nie wzbudzał podejżeń. Wychodzę w miasto, staję między domami i wyciągam swój łuk. Celuję w głowy strażnikom, którzy są oddaleni najbardziej ods wieśniaków. Staram się wyłapać okiem Fongera Vezok. Prubuję uderzyć zwierzę w kark ,głowę lub kręgosłup (co mogę) i prubuje unikać ciosów w głowę "machając" nią'Panrahk'. Że mam tak dużo inteligencji, że ruszam na żywią rzebgo sprubować powalić Fonger ---- Vezok-Strzeliłeś w strażnika ,konkretnie w tył głowy. Przeciwnik padł i dopiero wtedy zobaczyłeś ,że strażnik chciał zaatakować twojego brata. Zdobyłeś Miecz <+12 Dmg.>... *** Fonger-Strażnik podniósł miecz ale już go nie upuścił. Padł na ziemię dostając strzałą w tym głowy... *** Vezok i Fonger-Strażnicy ,a konkretnie 5 ocalałych zaczęło uciekać-Do obozu !!. ''-Aaaa !Mi by się pomoc przydała !-tym razem krzyknął Set .To ten strażnik ,który zbierał od was pieniądze.-Marlik !Cholera !Marlik !Ty pieprzony tchórzu !'' ''-W każdym razie trzeba coś wykombinować !Nie mamy muru obronnego tylko jakiś stary płot do okoła wioski z bramą !Trzeba to umocnić !Ktoś musi nami przewodzić !Głosuję na braci !'' *** Panrahk-Dobita. ---- Hola paniowie! hola! Ja sie na szefa nie pisałem, a Fonger to już na pewno. Vezok. Składam cielska w jedno miejsce a potem zaczynam skurować zaczynając od lwa."Jak to się robiło?-cholera jasna" myślę sobie i staram obie przypomnieć masuąc się w łysine.Panrahk. ---- Vezok-Twój ojciec nasz poprowadził w trudnych czasach !Ciebie jeszcze na świecie nie było !Ale łaski nie robię !Namyślcie się jeszcze !-rzekł starzec. Set na dość głęboką ranę kłutą. -Na kosę się wbiłem !Nawet nie walczyłem !Broni nie mam !Kurde !To krwawi do cholery ! *** Panrahk-Jakiś głoś przemówił ci w głowię-Włożyć noża w cielsko !-hmm...Co to za głos ?! xD ---- Kto ma jakieś pomysły na mury? Jakie mamy materiały? Fonger! Weź kilku ludzi ze sobą i rozbrojcie strażników Vezok. Nie wiem co to za głos ale zaczynam skórować.Panrahk. ---- Panrahk-Dostajesz: Skóra Lwa ,20 pazurów i 4 kły. Za lwicę:Skóra Lwicy ,20 pazurów i 4 kły. Wszystko ?! *** Vezok-Hmmm...Mamy wozy ,stoiska ,domy...KUPĘ DREWNA PANIE VEZOK !A barykadę można z wozów zrobić !Kurde !Z drewna !Ale to nie wystarczy !Musimy na coś jeszcze wpaść !Jakieś cacuszka które im nie dadzą przejść ! ---- Hmmm... potrzeba mi jak najwięcej wozów, zastawcie nimi przejście. Potrzeba mi też beczek, drewna, skrzyń... nich każdy pójdxie czegoś poszukać Vezok. Nie było więcej lwic?Dobra idę więc do łowcy i daję mu:30 pazurów 6 kłów (i jeśli to konieczne czyli jeśli się upomni to skórę lwicy) a potem idę sprzedać towar (z wyjątkiem skóry lwa ,będzie pelerynka :D)Panrahk. Biore paru ludzi i ide zabrać wszystkie przedmioty rannym strażnikom, a rannym więśniakom karze pomóc. Zbroje też zabieram.A i ci co polegli też sprzent zabieram. Fonger ---- Vezok i Fonger-musicie dbać o morale mieszkańców. Morale podwyższa się dzięki :jedzeniu ,różnorodności tego jedzenia ,alkohol ^^ ,ubrania ,uzbrojenie i oczywiście sposób dowodzenia. Obecne morale to 0. *** *** Fonger-zebraliście 9 Mieczy <+12 Dmg.> ,9 Lekkich Zbroi Strażnika<+20 Obr> ,widły<7 Dmg.> ,2 kosy <7 Dmg>i sierp<5 Dmg>. Wszyscy ranni zostali przeniesieni do domów gdzie zajmują się nimi kobiety. Wszystko leży na kupię. Trzeba to rozdać między ludźmi. *** *** Vezok-Panie Vezok mamy 7 wozów !E...Heniu !Co jeszcze!? ''-Ano ...z...23 beczki !'' ''-I 19 straganów drewnianych ...Aha ! Jeszcze 6 kufrów i 36 skrzynek !Drewna pod dostatkiem !Jeśli więcej trza to u Starego Drwala !Ale on za wioską robi...W lesie gdzieś.'' *** Panrahk-<Żeby pelerynkę mieć to trza wygarbować. Zostało ci 10 pazurów i 2 kły...Jeden z sprzedawców mówi że za to wszystko góra 35 garadów ! ---- Zgadzam się i idę do tego goblina co przedtem.Pytam go czy ma zbroje.Panrahk. ---- Panrahk-Hmm...Oczywiście !Najtańsza 130 świecących ,błyszczących ,lśniących monet ! ---- A więcej strzał by było do zakupienia bo by się 7 przydało.(jeśli starczy i kupie strzały to idę na zewnątrz i jem mojego krulika)(Ile mam PŻ?).Panrahk. Potajemnie szeptam do Hektora- weź jedną z tych beczek i zaturlaj mi ją pod chatę. Dam ci 5 Terentów. Jak wygląda obecna sprawa z wioską? Jak można do niej się dostać, czy jest tylko jakaś jedna czy dwie bramy, czy można podejść z każdej strony? Vezok. Staram się je ogłuszyć kijem lub zranić widłami. Bronię się też przed ich szczękami. Ateus ---- Vezok-Zrobione brachol !Kasy nie dawaj !I tak nic nie kupię !-powiedział Hektor. ''-No więc panie Vezok... Brama jest jedna. Ale jedyna palisada to płotek o wysokości 2 m....Do tego jest niedorobiony. Wystarczy porządnie kilka razy pieprznąć i koniec ;/'' *** Panrahk- Strzał nie mam na zbyciu !Wszystkie poszły na rzecz wojska ! *** Ateus-Wilki biegły kiedy jeden nagle się przewrócił i przeturlał. Dopiero teraz zauważyłeś że ma strzałę wbitą idealnie w ucho... Kolejny dostał 2 strzały w kark ,a ostatni próbował uciec ale śmierć go nie ominęła...Z krzaków wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna z kapturze. Po raz kolejny spotkałeś Verana Velerada.-Widzę że wybraliśmy sobie ten sam cel !No nic !Po połowie !? ---- (pomyłka)jem surowy kawał mięsa i pytam o co chodzi.Czy armia szykuje się do walki?.Panrahk. - Dobra... - wstaję z ziemi i otrzepuję sobie koszulę - Ja 35, ty 35, i będzie dobrze... Dzięki za pomoc - Ateus ---- Panrahk-Nic nie wiedziałeś?! Bitwa się szykuje i to może jedna z największych w dziejach! NA Mrocznych Stepach klan Krwawiącej Ręki czeka na posiłki! Ponoć potrzebują posła ,który ma udać się do Rasmusów i zaproponować sojusz! Więcej nie wiem... *** Ateus-Dobra! 35 tereniaków dla ciebie i 35 dla... chwila !A moje widły !35-10 za widły...równa się...ee...25...Tak ! 25 tereniaków !Masz ! - "Czyli mam 50 terenów... No cóż, czas popracować na farmie..." - pomyślałem i poszedłem do Fartu. Mówię mu, że przyszedłem pomóc przy farmie. Ateus ---- Ateus-No to najpirw zilsko wyrwij ,potem matykę w łappsko i w pole !Już późno !Jak się nie pośpieszysz to ci ni dam pensji ! ---- No więc za ile bym skórę lwa opylił?Panrahk. Biegiem ruszyłem wyrwać "zielsko". Nie wiem, ile czasu mi to zajęło, ale i tak po skończeniu wyrywania ruszyłem na pole z motyką i zacząłem spulchniać ziemię Ateus Jaka jest długość zagrożopnych ścian, bram i wozów? Vezok. ---- Panrahk-Handlarz mówi że sprzeda tylko za 30 terenów. Oczywiście jest paru innych handlarzy. *** Vezok-Całkowita długość płoty z bramą wynosi od 40-50 m. Wozy mają od 2-4 m. *** Ateus-Zielsko wybrane a pole..."wyorane" ?. W każdym razie jesteś cholernie zmęczony. *** Wszyscy-Nastała godzina 20:00. Niebo zaczyna zmieniać barwę.... Krzycze:Vezok cho no tu a nie w jaką obrone tu bawisz się w statega weś se miecz i zbroje. po czym sam biore miesz i zbroje. Fonger Szukam innego kupca.Panrahk Więc dmg zadaje moja siekiera czy topór? "Weźcie wozy i przewróccie je na bok obok bram, tak, aby stawiały większy opór. Wzmocnijcie strefy najbliżej bramy, ją samą zostawcie jadnak nieruszaną. 4 wozy ułóżcie prostopadle do bramy. Tak, aby strażnicy mieli wąskie przejście. : Ile mamy w mieście smoły? Idźcie też do sklepów z bronią i pancerzem- każcie do jutra do południa zrobić im spis ich rzeczy- weźmiemy, co mają, jeżeli wygramy- zwrócimy, jeżeli nie- nie przydadzą się im już Vezok. Tak więc, pomimo zmęczenia, idę się spytać Fartu, czy jest jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Ateus ---- Vezok-Ta jest !Do jutra wszystko będzie gotowe !Ale jeszcze jedno !Co zrobić z tym kulawym strażnikiem ?!O mało się nie wykrwawił !Daliśmy mu wody żeby przemył ranę i żeby się napił. Ciągle leży pod stodołą Jenkinsa i się rozczula !-rzekł twój przyboczny. Poza sprawą ze strażnikiem ,masz czas wolny do jutra rana. Co robisz ? *** *** Ateus-Chiba zapracowaś !Mosz tu te choelrne 20 terenów i wino !Zaczyno się ściemnioć !Ale wynocha z mojej farmy ! *** Fonger-Dostałeś Zbroję Strażnika <20 Obr.> i Miecz Strażnika <+13 Dmg.>. *** Panrahk-Po drodzę zaczepił cię jakiś kulawy,ale krzpki ork.-Masz tu list !Jeśli zaniesiesz go tam !-tu wskazuje na siedzibę Mistrza Wojennego i Władcę Wszystkich Orków Orgrazara.-W 10 minut to dostaniesz 50 garadów !A teraz jazda !Zgadzasz się na tę propozycję ? Zgadzam się i pędze do Mistrza Wojennego'Panrahk' - Grasie, Senior. - powiedziałem i poszedłem do swojego "domu", aby się porządnie wyspać. Ateus Każę zamknąć go w jeden chacie- pod opieką, ale zamknąć, żeby przypadkiem nie wypaplał. Podchodzę też do niego i mówię "A teraz kolego, moje 200 terentów". Idę też do braciszka i mówię "Słuchaj Hektor, mógłbyś iść do mojej chaty, napełnić beczkę mniej więcej do połowy wodą i wrzucić tam skórę, którą zostawiłem? Jeżeli skóra cała się nie zanuży, to dolej wody. Mógłbyś?" Vezok. ---- Vezok-Proszę Pana Marlik wszystko wziął !Ja nie chciałem !Przysięgam !To właśnie Marlik mnie tu wciągnął !Ja mam żonę i 4-letniego synka !Ja nie chcę umierać proszę pana !Ja nie chcę-Set się rozkleił.... ''-Brachol !Ale tak sam !?Już późno !Wilki zaczną latać albo strażnicy mnie złapią !Nie wiem co cię opętało !'' *** *** Panrahk-Dobiegłeś do wielkiej sali. Zatrzymał cię Zbrojny z pytaniem-Czego tu ?!Wezwany czy sam przyszedł ?! *** *** Koło twojej chatki usłyszałeś muzykę. Pali się tam ognisko i trwa biesiada !?Jest tam z 25 osób !W tym Billow ,Veran ,Hawey i pełno innych osobistości .Podszedł do ciebie upity Hawey i zaprowadził na pieniek do siedzenia koło Billowa i Verana.-I jak panowie ?!Jak poszło !? ''-No już 120 terenów !-powiedział Veran-Myślę nad zadaniem u tego kupca na tablicy ogłoszeń !'' ''-Heh ja dopiero 60...-powiedział szeptem Billow'' ''-A ty Ateus ?!'' ---- - Ja? Cóż... Jak na razie mam 70 terenów. Może zarobię jutro jeszcze z 20 u Fartu. - Ateus Wezwany ,wezwany!-mówię zdyszany.Mam list do Mistrza Wojennego.Panrahk. ---- Panrahk-Hmm...Pokarz no !Faktycznie... Oznakowany...No nic wchodź !-powiedział strażnik i cię przepuścił. Ogromne sale dookoła ,ale ty wiesz że wasz przywódca jest w ostatniej. Widzisz 3 kłucące się osobistości.Jedna ,mająca wyrzeźbioną sylwetkę ,topór i młot jednoręczny oraz obliźnioną twarz wykrzyknęła: ''-Vroogu !Nie !Nigdy !Nie możesz !NIE PO-ZWA-LAM !'' Mistrz Vroog ,stary ,ze 120 lat ,siedzi tylko i mówi ,żadziej je i pije ,jego energia i moc szamańska jest jednaj największa , odpowiedział: ''-Orgramarze poco te nerwy...Nic mi się nie stanie...Nie teraz...Wątpiłeś kiedyś w mnie ?!'' ''-Tak !Przed chwilą !'' 3 osoba krzyknęła -Cisza !Ktoś przyszedł !Co masz dla nas ?! *** Ateus-Damy radę !Tym czasem trza świętować ! ---- - Ta... Trza świętować... - powiedziałem zmarnowany i zmęczony. Wypiłem piwa, aby łatwiej zasnąć i poszedłem spać. Ateus Ide sprawdzić czy Vezok nie ma jeszcze zadań dla mnie. Fonger Przychodzę z wiadomością dla ciebie mistrzu Orgrazmarze.Panrahk. ---- Panrahk-Pokaż !Hm...Ciekawa i ważna informacja !Tak jak nakazuje zwyczaj ,posłańcowi daje się 1 noc w mieszkaniu odbiorcy i może on wybrań sobie nagrodę. Vertaz ! 3 osoba kłócąca się spytała-Czego sobie życzysz ?Co cię interesuje ?Albowiem pamiętaj tylko 1 nagroda ! *** Fonger-Czekaj na odpowiedź ;/ *** Ateus-Obudziłeś się. Mało co pamiętałeś z biesiady. Jest jeszcze noc. Ktoś złapał się od tyłu i podłożył nóż do gardła. Przemówił nieznanym Ci dotąd głosem-Co wiesz o statkach wypływających w tym mieście ?!Mów ,jeśli ci życie miłe ! ---- - Nic nie wiem! Słyszysz?! Nic nie wiem, więc mnie puść! - Ateus Nie mi należy się nagroda.Spotkałem rannego posłańca i on poprosił abym doniusł ten list.Jeśli jednak mogę o coś poprosić,przydała by mi się skurzana kamizelka .Panrahk. "Daj mi twoją zbroję- ranny jesteś, bez niej będzie ci lepiej, a nam się przyda" Dp brata: "No dobra, nie szkodzi, pójdę ja." Idę do swojej chaty szybkim krokiem (wziąłem jeden miecz- tymczasowo). A i do Fongera:NIe, do jutra rana masz czas wolny Vezok'12:14, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- ''Panrahk-Ależ oczywiście !-Dostajesz Skurzana Kamizelka <+10 Obr.>.-Mimoż to zostaniesz moim gościem !Umyjesz się i napijesz piwa. W końcu dzisiaj uczta !A teraz mój sługa odprowadzi cię do komnaty !A co do posłańca opisz go i zaczniemy poszukiwania ! *** *** Ateus-Ciszej no !Może jeszcze tego nie wiesz ,ale mój nóż lubi całować w szyję. Na pewno coś wiesz !Wszyscy żebracy mówią o statku kupieckim, wypływającym za 2 dni !Każda informacja się przyda ! *** *** Vezok-Panie !Pomóż mi !Ja mogę zginąć !Ale weź to -daje ci właśnie list.-To do mojej żony !Mieszka w mieście Fagrinn. To kawał drogi z tąd ale jeżeli byście kiedyś przejeżdżali to ją odnajdźcie !Nazywa się Dora... Idziesz już z 5 minut w stronę domu. Nagle poczułeś okropne pieczenie w nodze... Strzałą prawie przeszyła nogę nad kostką. Natychmiast się przewróciłeś... ---- Był kulawy krzepki (więcej mi nie napisałeś :D).'''Panrahk. - Dobra... Skoro chcesz wiedzieć... To ci powiem wszystko, co wiem. - podczas, gdy ten ktosiek słucha, co mówię, ja powolutku sięgam po mój zardzewiały nóż. Gdy już go mam, szybkimi ruchami dźgam kilkakrotnie napastnika w szyję .' Ateus' ---- Ateus-Kiedy wziąłeś zamach i uderzyłeś przeciwnik odparował cios ręką ,uderzając o rękę. Kolankiem w bok brzucha ,obrócił cię ,nóz wypadł ci z ręki ,podniósł cię za szyję, przycisnął do ściany, podłożył nóż do tułowia i rzekł-Kogucik !Ale powiedziałeś co chcę wiedzieć. Żegnam i dziękuję za informację !...-Po czym cofnął się do cienia i po prostu... znikł ! *** Panrahk-Hmm...Kulawych sporo ale znajdziemy !Ty tym czasem idź już do komnaty ! ---- No więc ide do mojej komnaty.Panrahk. - Żeż kurna jest ta jego... - krzyknąłem i wyszedłem z domu, aby zobaczyć, czy gdzieś go nie ma. Ateus Ci to mają wzrok! Żeby po ciemku trafić! No cóż, staram się dostrzec napastnika Vezok. ---- Panrahk-Komnata, dość przyzwoita z resztą jest duża ,łóżko dwuosobowe, prę kredensów i jedzonko na stole <3 steki z rożaka i to niemałe, owoce, skorpiny oraz zupka>. *** *** Ateus-Ani śladu... *** *** Vezok-Do ciebie podleciał jakiś ktoś.-Hmm...Swój czy wróg ?!Nieważne i tak się nada.-po czym złapał cię za kołnierz i zaczął ciągnąć... ---- W myslach "Nie dość, że mnie noga cholernie boli, to mnie jeszcze do lasu wyciągnie i aż boje się pomyśleć, co zrobi..." Na głos- Kim jesteś!? Vezok. Jem jedzonko zaczynając od steków z rożaka.Panrahk. Nie zrażając się niczym, poszedłem spać. Nie martwiłem się, ponieważ podane prze ze mnie informacje były fałszywe... Przynajmniej częściowo... W każdym razie: Poszedłem spać :P Ateus Ide do domu czytać książke o kowalstwie Fonger ---- Vezok-Nie wiesz kim jestem ?!Jam Pyro !Najsławniejszy Łowca Niewolników !No może najsłynniejszy... W każdym bądź razie przejeżdżałem obok i znalazłem waszą wioskę !Teraz czyham na ludzi. Ponoć Strażnicy dużo za was biorą. *** *** Panrahk-Dobre : D *** *** Ateus-Tyj !Następnym razem uprzedzaj że podajesz fałszywe !Niestety nie zaliczam ; / Wszystko było prawdziwe : P A spać poszedłeś. *** *** Fonger-Książka jest interesująca, mimo to krótka. Kupa instrukcji, formułek i innych tego typu. Interesuje cię to. Do kiedy zamierzasz czytać ? *** *** Wszyscy-Godzina 22:00 ---- Próbuję wziąść swój nóż do rręki Vezok. ---- Vezok-Udało się. Łowca nic nie zauważył w ciemności. ---- "Czekaj! Moja rana strasznie krwawi... mógłbyś mi pomóc chociaż wyciągnąć strzałę?" Jeżeli łowca się schyla, to próbję zaatakować nożem w szyję Vezok. ---- Vezok-No...Za martwego mniej płacą... Dobra !Co mi tam ?!-Kiedy się schylał oddałeś cios, ale on wtedy wyciągnął rękę i dostał w łokieć...-Ała !Ty psisynu !-nadepnął z całej siły na twój nadgarstek ,aż puściłeś nóż... Podszedł do strzały, zaczął szarpać, wyrywać i na końcu z siłą wyjął. Rana się pogłębiła, a jucha zaczęła mocniej lecieć.-A nóż sobię zatrzymam ! ---- Jak wszystko zjem to idę spać.Panrahk. Czytam do 23 Fonger. Kurde, ale ze mnie noga, ile razy spróbuję zaatakować to d*pa z tego :P... Czekam w takim razie Vezok. ''----'' Panrahk-Hmm...Wygodnie XD *** Fonger-Fucktico !Nie umiesz czytać dokładnie... *** Vezok-Ale się rozlało !No nic obóz !Rozkładam namiot !Ty mi lepiej pomóż bo jak nie... !? ---- No to śpie.Panrahk. Ide spać Fonger. Atakuję najbliższą postać z bara, po czym chwytam jej miecz. Następnie rzucam jego ciało w stronę nietoperzy. Myślę sobie "przynajmniej zaoszczędzę mięsko). - Darahk Nie- po tej wyczerpującej wypowiedzi po prostu czekam Vezok. ---- Vezok-To ci... To cię... A nie wiem !Tylko tu siedź !-Pyro położył na kamieniu twój nóż i z pochwy do sztyleta wyciągnął... nóż do masła ?!Po nieudolnym, kilkunasto-minutowym składaniu namioty udało mu się. Teraz spostrzegłeś jak to fajtłapa. Ma się rozumieć że do namiotu wszedł. *** *** Darahk-Nim cokolwiek zdążyłeś zrobić jeden z nietoperzy złapał potężną szczeną najeźdźcę i rzucił nim w drugiego. Zaczął pałaszować zdobycz. Trzeci z kolei zaczął biec, ale z góry, coś czarnego oplątało mu łeb... ---- Ja już bić się nie zamierzam :P Przykucam/przysiadam na kamieniu napnamiotu i czekam trzymając gotowy łuk i strzałę. Jeżeli przez kilka minut nie wyjdzie, zaczynam krzyczeć "Wilk! kur** wilk!" i wiesz, co dalej : Vezok. ---- Vezok-Wilki !Gdzie !Chwila !Mój miecz..!Aaaa !-zaczął się szarpać w namiocie, aż w końcu się przewrócił, zaplątał i przeturlał wraz z namiotem... ---- Rzucam mięsko w miejsce, gdzie stoi schwytany napastnik i spier(niczam :D) tak szybko jak się tylko da - Darahk' ---- Darahk-Święty Ogromie !Aż tak źle było ?!-pyta strażnik. Z daleka widzisz machającego Demmoga. ''----'' NIe wacham się i zabijam łowcę niewolników. Potem rozkładam bardzo prowizorycznie namiot i nieważne od tego, czy mi się uda czy nie, idę spać '''Vezok'. ''